Fuses according to this invention are particularly suited for low amperage ratings in the order of few amps., due to the thin metal foils used as fusible elements. However, fuses embodying this invention are not limited to said amperage ratings because several printed circuit type fusible elements may be connected in parallel. Printed circuit boards have been used for many years and the techniques of making them are well know. However, unlike conventional printed circuits which carry extremely small currents in the neighborhood of microamps., the subject-matter of the present invention is intended to carry currents of the above referred-to order and ought to be capable of extinguishing arcs caused by the fusing of the metal layer.
It is an object of this invention to provide fusible elements capable of carrying currents in the order of a few amps. and to produce arc-extinguishing gas blasts.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an arc-quenching gas-evolving resin which additionally serves as an effective adhesive to join the components of metal glass substrates.
Still another object of this invention is to impart dimensional stability to fusible elements which otherwise could not be handled.